


Collared Canine

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Spanking, Top Ichigo, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komamura can't help but enjoy being collared, especially with such a sexy master as Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared Canine

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Collared Canine

Komamura had a collar around his neck, with a leash that kept him close to the wall. Komamura groaned in pleasure as the cool air caressed his naked body. His hard cock was bound by a ring, and there was a vibrator filling his hole. His arms were bound behind his back.

Komamura let out loud whines hoping his master would take it easy on him. “Are you hurting?” Komamura nodded his head letting out more whines. “Aw Komamura then let me make you feel better.” Komamura watched as his naked master, Ichigo stood up and walked over to him.

Ichigo stroked Komamura’s bound cock. Komamura whimpered in pleasure overloaded pain. “Please master the ring take it off.”

Ichigo patted Komamura on the head. “Poor puppy you want to cum don’t you.” Ichigo spoke his hand trailing down from Komamura’s head back to his erect cock. Komamura nodded his head. Ichigo pinched Komamura’s tip earning a whimper from the canine.

“Please master.” Komamura whined. Ichigo licked Komamura’s slit earning growls of pleasure. With his other hand Ichigo massaged Komamura’s heavy balls. Komamura tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure a heavy blush staining his cheeks.

“So full of cum.” Ichigo whispered but Komamura heard him.

Komamura whined and Ichigo kissed the tip of his cock. Komamura yelped and bucked his hips. “Please it hurts.”

Ichigo undid the bindings on Komamura’s arms and he fell onto his hands and knees. Komamura whimpered and looked up at Ichigo pleading. Ichigo undid the cock ring on Komamura’s cock and grabbed hold of the vibrator and began to fuck Komamura with it.

Komamura howled as he came hard. His seed splashed onto the floor. Komamura shook in pleasure as Ichigo smacked his ass. “Bad puppy, making a mess on the floor, someone needs to be punished.”

Ichigo unhooked the leash from the wall and with a tug he led Komamura over to his bed. Komamura crawled on all fours. Ichigo sat on his bed and held Komamura in front of him. He squeezed Komamura’s ass earning a moan from the canine shinigami. Ichigo held onto the leash with one hand and proceeded to spank Komamura.

Komamura moaned and whimpered as with each smack he tightened around the vibrator. “Your already hard again, what a naughty puppy I have.”

Komamura whined as his new arousal twitched. Ichigo removed the vibrator quickly earning a gasp from Komamura. “Ichigo…”

Ichigo brought his aching cock to Komamura’s twitching hole. With one hard thrust he buried his cock in Komamura’s ass. Komamura howled in pleasure. Ichigo proceeded to hump Komamura roughly earning grunts and moans of pleasure.

Ichigo reached beneath Komamura and began pumping the massive erection. Komamura moaned in pleasure and he began to drool. Komamura howled Ichigo’s name as he came. His seed splashed onto the floor. Ichigo moaned as Komamura tightened around him he gave a final thrust and came into Komamura’s tight heat.

Ichigo pulled his soft wet cock out of Komamura’s ass but held Komamura still. Ichigo grabbed a butt plug and pushed it into Komamura. Komamura whined at the intrusion. “You keep making messes you can start by cleaning my cock.”

Komamura turned and started licking Ichigo’s cock. He knew he was not allowed to touch only lick. Ichigo grew hard as Komamura cleaned his cock. Komamura proceeded to lick Ichigo’s balls and new found arousal. He growled in pleasure, he loved the taste of his master. Komamura took his chance and started sucking his master’s cock. Ichigo hummed his approval. Komamura sucked and licked the cock in his mouth.

Ichigo moaned Komamura’s name as he came. Komamura milked Ichigo’s cock clean.

Once Ichigo saw he was clean he tugged on the leash and forced Komamura away from his crotch. “On the bed bitch.” Ichigo said with a growl of his own. Komamura obeyed and got on the bed. He watched as his master cleaned up his messes.

Once Ichigo was done cleaning he got in bed next to Komamura. “Are you mad at me Ichigo?”

“Of course not, you’re still my sexy canine I could never be mad at you.” Ichigo said wrapping an arm around Komamura. Ichigo kissed Komamura.

“I’m a dirty dog who loves to be dominated.” Komamura said weakly.

“Then I’m a dirty human who loves to dominate.” Ichigo said. Komamura snuggled up to Ichigo.

“I love you Ichigo.”

“Love you to pervy mutt.” Ichigo said and Komamura growled until Ichigo began to pet him. “I love you Komamura.” Ichigo said giving him a smiled Komamura whimpered as his eyes drifted closed.

The canine male drifted off to sleep with his orange haired master following him.

The end


End file.
